Msptori Wiki
The songs She came out with her own official parody to the single, by Myco (Changin' my life) "Eternal Snow". This parody is known to be one of the "popular" ones. She was supposed to come out with a second parody to the song, "New Future" (Also by Myco, Changin' my life) but as Msptori states, "It got deleted while going through folders in my laptop, I have cleaned out my computer trying to make it faster" No recent news about songs has came out. Except her "Dark Horse" parody, sang offically by Katy Perry. Her boss/manager, Kaoki Nashika, has said: "Jessica recorded it with her iPod, her iPod has a good quality video camcorder and microphone. We have edited it as well as we could with our system voice editor, but most of that strong voice she has is her even if it doesn't sound as well as it does in person." We have heard Jessica's song Eternal snow (Well recorded with HD music/quality in voice recording) will be available on iTunes soon. So make sure you buy it! The fans Jessica loves her fans more then anything! She talks about her "Toriers" all the time. A torier is a fan of msptori, a supporter to help her reach the top. Not many people know what "Reach the top" means. Msptori always seems to say it, but in a recent talk with Msptori I had, "Reach the top means being up at top of the fame levels. But thats not all! :) It means I can help more people on Msp. Because I always, I mean ALWAYS give people greets that don't have a lot of money on moviestarplanet when I get my starcoins or diamonds! I love giving people wishys, greets, and many other stuff. But I really don't want to reach the top known as the Unfair, mean, rude girl! So I am nice and fair to everyone!" I had talked to Msptori a few times. She took her time out to talk to me! She's busy "Reaching the top". Moviestarplanet Msptori moviestarplanet is Tori10119. Her backup, actually becoming her second "Main" account is Msptori of course! She is on level 13 (at the moment Feburary 3, 2014) She is a VIP and she gives people free stuff just to be nice to the non-vips. She adds non-vips just be extra nice to them to help them level up and become higher-levels as well! In the interview I gave Msptori I asked her, 'Why do you be nice to so many people?' She replied with "Because everyone deserves a friend! I love everyone for who they are! Whatever they look like I really don't care! Everyone is beautiful in their own way. And I hope everyone could understand that" More info Her birthday is on October 31, Halloween. She is 12 almost 13! She has fanfic's written about her, facebook pages about her, she is all over wattpad, on youtube videos, she has a website. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse